


I'm not leaving 'til we make it there

by Leeyum29



Series: You and I belong together [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeyum29/pseuds/Leeyum29
Summary: Louis is tired of the whole beards thing.





	I'm not leaving 'til we make it there

**Author's Note:**

> I got my inspiration from the song 2 Chord by Sleeping With Sirens. I recommed you listen to it, it's a great song.

When Louis got home he wanted nothing more than to hug Liam and kiss him. After all he had been out all day with Eleanor and was craving some alone time with Liam. He didn’t have anything against Eleanor but he desired his boyfriend’s company more.

-Liam? –Louis called his boyfriend, walking more into the flat. – Liaaaaaam! – he shouted trying to get a response.

Weird. Normally, Liam was there most of the time. He decided to check his phone in case he had some texts or calls from Liam. When he unblocked his phone, he saw he didn’t have any so he decided to check Twitter. Maybe Liam had gone to the grocers. When he opened the app, he noticed a particular hashtag that made his chest ache and his head spin: _#Sophiamdate_. Louis couldn’t believe his own eyes, Liam hadn’t told him he was going out with Sophia today, he told him he was going to stay in. Louis being the big masochist he is clicked on the tag and saw a lot of pictures of his boyfriend and his beard together, holding hands and having dinner. Suddenly, Louis saw red and threw his phone away, where it landed on the couch. His eyes filled with tears and he felt a pang where his heart was. He went to the couch and laid there paying no mind to his phone and crying silently for the next hour or so.

When Louis woke up was at the sound of the flat’s door opening and closing. He heard someone, who he suspected was Liam, leaving their shoes and coat by the door.

-Fancy seeing you here – he said with a sarcastic and angered tone. Liam looked up to the couch and saw Louis was now sitting down on it.

-Lou, I thought you were sleeping. – Liam said. –What are you doing still up, baby? – he asked fondly.

-Don’t you “baby” me, Liam James Payne. –Louis said angered. –What were _you_ doing out this late?

-I had to go out with Sophia today. Management called me after you left and told me I had to go out too. – Liam said surprised by Louis tone.

-Oh really? And what were you doing until this late? Playing chess? –

-What?! What are you talking about? I just went out with her had dinner, some desert and then I took her home. –Liam said. He thought it was ridiculous what Louis was saying.

-DON’T LIE TO ME LIAM. NOT AGAIN. -

-When did I lie to you? I’m not lying! –Liam said confused.

-You didn’t tell me you were going out with _her_ , therefore you lied to me. –Louis said spitting the word _her_ like it was a curse.

-That’s not lying. -

-OMISSION IS LYING, LIAM DEAR -

-WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, LOUIS?! –

-WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME IS THAT I COME HOME EXPECTING TO SEE MY BOYFRIEND AND THEN I FIND OUT YOU ARE OUT WITH THAT…-Louis trailed

-WITH THAT WHAT, HUH LOUIS?! – Liam asked fuming

-WITH THAT BITCH! –

-DON’T CALL HER THAT. SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR FUCKING BULLSHIT. –

-WHY ARE YOU FUCKING DEFENDING HER?! – Louis sounded hurt.

-BECAUSE SHE ISN’T THE PROBLEM HERE. YOU ARE! –

-I AM THE PROBLEM, NOW? – Louis asked amused.

-YES, YOU ARE. YOU ARE BEING A FUCKING HYPOCRITE YOU KNOW?!- 

-OH, AM I NOW? - Louis inquired crossing his arms on his chest.

-YES YOU ARE. YOU ALWAYS GO OUT WITH ELEANOR AND I DON’T GIVE YOU BULLSHIT FOR THAT. – Liam screamed. – YOU ARE SO FUCKING CHILDISH I’M SO FUCKING FED UP OF THAT AT TIMES. – Liam rub his face with his hand.

-WELL, IF I’M SO FUCKING CHILDISH LIKE YOU SAY THEN WHY THE FUCK DON’T YOU JUST LEAVE ME AND GO WITH FUCKING SOPHIA?!- 

-THAT IS WHAT I ALWAYS ASK MYSELF! GOD, YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH! – Liam screamed raising his arms above his head in an exasperated way. When he looked at Louis’ hurt and stupefied face, he realised what he had said. –Lou, no no no. I didn’t mean that baby. –Liam tried to convince Louis with his soft tone.

-I can’t believe you said that.  – Louis said with a small voice, eyes filling with tears.

Liam tried to grab Louis by the arm, but Louis got away and ran to their bedroom. Liam followed but got the door slammed on his face when he tried to.

-Lou, love, please open the door. Let’s talk. –he said softly. –I didn’t mean what I said. I love you.

-If you didn’t mean, it why did you said it? –Louis said through the door. Liam could tell that he was trying to be strong and not cry in front of Liam.

-I wasn’t thinking, please open the door Lou. – Liam pleaded but he was met with silence from the other side of the door. Then he heard stuff being thrown to the bed and things being shuffled.

-Lou? What are you doing? – he asked. He could hear Louis talking to the phone but he could barely make up what he was saying.

-Yes…Harry…okay…-Liam heard Louis say and he panicked. _Harry?_ Liam thought confused.

Liam decided to sit on the hallway floor in front of the door and wait for Louis to go out of the room. After what seem like an hour he heard the door unlock and he quickly got up. He opened the door and saw that Louis was finishing packing a suitcase.

-Lou? W…What are you doing? – he asked scared and on verge of tears. –Why are you packing?

Louis looked up when he heard Liam’s voice and watch Liam with widened eyes and full of tears. His ocean blue eyes where red rimmed, Liam noticed which made his chest ache thinking he had caused that.

-I’m leaving like you wanted to. I’m staying in Harry’s flat. –Louis said defiantly. Even though he knew Liam noticed he had been crying, he wasn’t leaving the Tommo attitude he always had. – Now you can be with Sophia.

-Lou, please don’t go, please. –Liam begged continuously. –Let’s talk this over. I love you. I’ll do anything – he kneeled and started talking, his voice breaking. – I’ll end up the beard thing with Sophia and the management. I’ll even out myself, just please don’t leave me baby.

Louis’ heart broke at Liam’s earnest voice and all his promises. They had discussed coming out, but Liam was too scared to do so yet. So hearing him say that, was like a bucket of cold water to Louis. He realised that he couldn’t leave this man, who was begging for forgiveness even though everything was partly Louis’ fault. Louis dropped his suitcase and kneeled in front of Liam, who had his head down staring at the floor and Louis could see that he was crying.

-Li, babe, look at me love. – he said tenderly. Liam raised his head and stared at Louis with his puppy dog eyes, full of tears and his cheeks tear stained. – I’m not leaving, anymore. I’m staying here so we can discuss things.

Liam’s eyes widened at Louis’ words and all he could do was grab Louis and hug him close to his chest. He couldn’t bear the thought of Louis leaving him for a stupid mistake. He got up with Louis in his arms, and took them to their bed. He laid Louis and then he laid down next to him, both, facing the other. Liam started caressing Louis’ cheek and trailing the path that tears had made.

-I’m so sorry, baby. I promise you it was just stupid words. I can’t be without you, Lou. I love you so damn much. – Liam said with a trembling and vulnerable voice.

Louis leaned on Liam’s touch on his cheeks and stared at Liam’s eyes, noting the honesty behind them. How could he ever think that Liam was lying to him?

-No, love. I’m sorry, I let my jealousy get the best of me and took it on you. –Louis apologised. – I just saw those pictures and felt hurt that you didn’t even tell me. – Liam tried to explain again but Louis put a finger against his lips. – I know now that you didn’t mean it.

-I’m tired of all this beards bullshit – Liam said angrily but Louis knew it wasn’t because of him. – First thing in the morning I’m going to end this shit. At least on my end.

-Yeah, on my end too. –Louis agreed. –How could we possibly think that this was a good idea? It only puts a strain on our relationship.

-From now on, no more beards and we will always talk things. No more running or leaving, too. –Liam said, the last word coming with a little break on his voice. Then, he smiled and raised his pinky. – Pinky promise? - Louis laugh and hooked his picky to Liam’s

-Pinky promise. – Louis said, humour in his voice. Then he said – I love you, Li. Very much. I’m sorry I made all this mess. I can be a real pain in the ass.

-You’re right you can be. –Liam said, which gained him a glare and a swat at his chest from Louis and Liam laughed. – But you are my pain and I love you too, Lou. More than I can bear sometimes. – he said with an immense fondness in his eyes. Then, he gave Louis a passionate kiss and when they broke away from it, he pulled him against his chest.

After that, they fell asleep like that not minding that they were on top of the covers and fully dressed. The good side of it, being that their bond had become stronger. The bad side, however, was that they left Harry waiting for an hour downstairs, who got fed up and decided to give them a piece of his mind on the next band meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
